


Snapshots

by killerweasel



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Corsetry, M/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 06:47:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3347501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The new camera works great.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snapshots

Title: Snapshots  
Fandom: _Pacific Rim_  
Characters: Newton Geiszler/Hermann Gottlieb  
Word Count: 390  
Rating: NC-17  
A/N: AU after the events of _Pacific Rim_  
Warnings: sex toys, corset  
A/N: features explicit art by [aphrodisiacbeans](http://aphrodisiacbeans.tumblr.com/)  
Summary: The new camera works great.

 

Hermann stares at the screen of his laptop for a moment. He glances over his shoulder at Newt. The other man is dancing at his desk to some familiar pop song while poking and prodding a random piece of Kaiju. Shaking his head, Hermann turns back to the computer.

His hand hovers above the mouse as he rereads the subject line of the email Newt sent him. _You should totally open this, Hermann. You’ll love the attachments. ;)_ Hermann scowls. Whatever was attached is bound to irritate him, fluster him, embarrass him, or possibly do all three at once. He bites his lip and clicks on the email.

_Hey, Hermann!_ _While we both looked awesome last night, you were absolutely gorgeous. And? The new camera you bought works great._ _Love,  
Newt_

Hermann clicks on the first picture. His eyes widen at the sight of himself sprawled out on tangled and twisted sheets, looking completely and utterly debauched. The laces on the corset he was wearing were loosened just enough to reveal a pale strip of skin to show from his chest to just above his navel. Newt’s fingers were curled under the waistband of Hermann’s black panties and his mouth was pressed against the soft skin of Hermann’s inner thigh.

The second picture reveals a naked Newt sitting between Hermann’s spread legs. One of Newt’s hands was resting on Hermann’s hip and the other was wrapped around the end of the toy buried in Hermann’s body. The look of love and contentment on Newt’s face cause Hermann’s stomach to flutter.

The final picture makes a flush crawl up Hermann’s neck. He groans softly while trying to ignore how tight his pants are getting. In the shot, Hermann’s head was thrown back on the pillows, his eyes were shut, and both of his hands were tangled in Newt’s hair while the smaller man gave him a very enthusiastic blowjob.

“You should see the rest of the pictures.” Newt’s lips brush against the shell of Hermann’s ear. “They’re back in my room. I made a slideshow.”

Hermann swears softly as Newt’s hand brushes against the front of his pants. He reaches out, wrapping his hand around Newt’s wrist. “Wait until we get to your room, darling.” He smiles. “And next time, you wear the corset.”

“Oh, I love the sound of that.”

 

  
[larger version here](http://41.media.tumblr.com/2cc98230fad0bb4042154cc0986bc135/tumblr_njq0qeAQAR1u3h700o1_1280.jpg)


End file.
